


Goodbye & Hello

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac says goodbye to Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye & Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Divine Move" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for day 6 'Least Favorite Episode' of the 30 day meme challenge at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Scott lay on his bed, feeling drained.

He’d just finished saying goodbye to Ethan, who came by to say he was leaving town—Aiden’s death had made continuing to live in Beacon Hills too painful for his twin.

True, Scott had never been close to the former Alpha twins, but the two had tried to amend their ways, and Aiden’s death—coming so close on the heels of Allison’s—coupled with Ethan’s departure made Scott feel as if his pack was slowly chipping away.

“Scott, Isaac is here to see you” called Melissa from downstairs.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Scott walked across the room and opened the door for his Beta.

“Hey” said Scott, wondering why Isaac had come by.

“Hey” returned Isaac, entering Scott’s room.

“How are you?” asked Scott. He knew Isaac had come to care for Allison—how deeply, he wasn’t sure—and was taking her death pretty hard.

“I’m…not great, to be honest” confessed Isaac. “That’s what I wanted to come by to talk to you about, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Everything that’s happened, it’s got me thinking about what I want from my future. This town and all the supernatural stuff drawn to it, they’ve taken so much from me: my father, Erica, Boyd, and now Allison. I’m just not sure this is the life I want anymore.”

“What are you saying?” asked Scott, confused.

“I’m going to leave town for a while. Maybe head overseas with Argent and then go my own way.” Isaac looked nervous as he waited for Scott’s reaction.

Scott sighed. “I understand. I’m going to miss you, but I understand.”

“You do?”

Scott flashed a tired smile. “I want you to be happy Isaac. If that means being somewhere else, then I guess this is goodbye.”

Isaac returned Scott’s smile. “I’ll miss you too, you know.”

“You’d better.”

Isaac chuckled before reaching out to embrace Scott. Surprised, Scott returned the other boy’s hug.

“Okay, now get out of here before one of us changes our mind” said Scott.

With one last look at his Alpha, Isaac turned and left Scott—and Beacon Hills—behind.

Now feeling completely exhausted, Scott lay back down on his bed.

He was just starting to drift off when his mother called from downstairs “Scott, Stiles is here.”

Scott grinned. A visit from Stiles usually cheered him up.

As he stood up to go open his door again, he heard Melissa say “Stiles, aren’t you going to introduce me to you friend?”

“Oh, right. Mrs. McCall, this is Malia.”

“Hello” said Malia.


End file.
